New and improved
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: Edward was always the geek at high school. Sure he was good looking he just didn't show it. But then the amazing Bella Swan shows up. Right way she's drafted into the cool group. What can Alice do to help? ALL HUMAN! ExB JxA EmxR CxEs
1. First site

**Edward's Pov**

I kept my eyes on the floor as I shuffled to my next class. I hated high school. Sure, I was good at the subjects, but I wasn't liked. No friends, other than my siblings and their 'soulmates', no girlfriend, etc.

I gripped my books tighter as I got closer to the one place I literally detested. It was just a regular hallway, the only problem was it was where all the cheerleaders, jocks, and popular people hung out. I tended to avoid it as much as possible but my younger sister Alice, and my older brother Emmett have been seen here hanging out with Rosalie and Jasper, the 'soulmates' I had been talking about.

"Edward!" Speaking of Alice..... I looked up and of course there was my little pixi like sister, bouncing on the balls of her feet and waving her hand above her head. I grinned and shook my head as if I was disappointed. It was something I did often when Alice reminded me how energetic she was. Next to her was Jasper, he had his arm wrapped around her, and his head was thrown back in laughter as she continued to try to get my attention. They really were perfect together.

Next to them was of course my massive brother. Honestly that boy had so much muscle he could easily fit in with the grizzlies. And of course he had his arm wrapped around the head cheerleader Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister to be precise. When I first met her it had really surprised me that she wasn't a complete snobb. Infact she was almost the exact opposite.

"Edward get your butt over here now!" Alice yelled right as I was about to pass her. I sighed and turned on my heel to see what my 'loving' sister wanted.

"What Alice!?" I hissed pushing my glasses back up my nose before they fell off completely. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper snickered. I never talked to them when we weren't at lunch or at home. Always trying to get to class or to the library. That was me. Always studying.

"Oh loosen up." Alice teased pushing my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and waited. She sighed, I was never exactly the cool role model she always wanted, and Emmett wasn't the best role model for any living person on the planet. "I just wanted to tell you that there's a new girl in school today. She's really sweet...."

Ugh. I knew where this was going. "Why should I care about this Alice. I have to get to class." I turned on my heel again and rounded the corner. There was still ten minutes before class so this hall way was empty. I sighed in content and headed towards the last corner. My biology class was at the end of a basicly deserted hall way. But right as I rounded the corner something crashed into me. My books went flying as my arms automaticly wrapped around whatever had crashed into me. It was my normal response when Alice decided she missed me and wanted a hug. Annoying little pixi.

My back hit the ground but I wasn't hurt. Thank god Emmett forced me to go to the gym with him three times a week.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." A high musical voice broke me from my thoughts and I opened my eyes. The girl that had crashed into me had already gotten up and was gathering her books off the floor. I decided to follow her example.

"No problem." I mummbled back. I was never really comfortable with talking with anyone besides the four idiots I mentioned a minute ago. Okay that was cruel. I guess they did have their moments. I had finished picking up my books when I came across a hard cover copy of Romeo and Juliet. Huh. No body, and I mean no body ever reads this here. Other than me, but I seem to be the only nerd in this school that actually enjoys reading anyway. I picked up the book and then turned toward the girl.

"Is this yours?"

She turned and my breath hitched. She was definatly the most beautifull girl I had ever layed eyes on. Her brown hair wove to her shoulder blades, her figure was perfect, perfect facial features, and gorgeous brown eyes. A goddess.

"Yes! For a minute I thought I had lost it!' She sighed in what seemed to be reliefe and took the book. "I'm Isabella. But you can call me Bella."

"I'm Edward. Are you actually reading that?" I blurted out, than imediatly felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Right away my gaze fixed on the floor in embarrassment. To my surprise she laughed.

"Well at least I won't be the olny one who blushes here."

"Gee thanks." I snapped rolling my eyes. She just laughed again.

"Sorry. Well the answer to your question is yes, I am actually reading this, and not for an asignment. It's my favorite book."

"Really? I always thought the grafics were a little tame." I smriked. Bella glared at me.

"You probably don't even understand what any of it means." She snapped turning on her heel. I laughed. The sound surprised me, it had been awhile since I had laughed. At school anyway.

"But soft. What light through yonder window breaks." As soon as I spoke Bella froze. I bet she had never heard any other guy say any line from the book without actually needing the book. "It is the east and Juliet is the sun." After that line she turned to me with a smirk.

"Most people that have actually heard of the book know that line. The play gets drilled into their heads. You'll have to do better than that."

I smirked and rose a brow. The other part of this monolougue was the part no one ever remembered. Or all of it at least. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love!"

Okay her eyes were wide now. "You know the lines by heart?" She breathed stepping closer to me. I laughed again.

"I've read that book many times."

She grinned but then the bell rang. Her eyes went wide. "I have to get to class. Maybe I'll see you later." She grinned and then to my surprise hugged me before running off down the hall way. Huh. Who would have thought that Alice would ever be right about something. Not me that's for sure.

**Bella's Pov**

"Mom I have to go. I'll talk to you after school alright?" I cut my mother off from her long rant on the phone. I really did miss talking to her in person.

"Oh. Oh alright hun. I'd like some time with Phill anyway. Have a good first day sweetie." She answered in her almost child like voice. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Bye mom."

As soon as I hung up I was in a race. I only ad five minutes to find my book and then another ten minutes to get to school. This couldn't be happening to me. The book took three minutes to find luckily and then I was flying out the door. Unfortunatly on my way to the huge red truck I tripped and fell in the mud.

"URG! Now I have to change." I grummbled dumping my bag in the truck and then running back inside. I threw on my least favorite jeans and a plain light purple t shirt before running back out the door.

I made it to school late - of course - so I had to run to class. I made it to my english class ten minutes after it started. Mr Mason glared at me but then I showed him my slip and his eyes widened. Duaghter of the cheifs flighty ex wife come home at last right? Then to my horror he turned to the class and cleared his throat.

"Class, this is Isabella Swan. She will be here for...." He stopped and looked at me waiting for me to explain I guess.

"Graduation." I mummbled staring at the floor even though I could feel all their eyes on me. Mr Mason nodded and pointed to a row in the back. I took it greatfully and pulled out my book. I already knew everything he was talking about.

Just then somebody tapped my shoulder. I jumped and the girl next to me giggled before offering her hand. "Hiya! I'm Alice Cullen!"

I couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm as I shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Alice. Please call me Bella."

There was a flash of something in Alice's ocean blue eyes but it was gone before I could really see. Then she smirked. "You know, you kind of talk like my brother."

"Your brother?" I was a little insulted. Was she saying I talked like a guy?

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. I meant that you both talk as if you're way older than we all know you are. I've gotten used to it." She explained looking apologetic at the same time. I chuckled and shook my head. "See! Another similarity! Why does everyone shake their head at me?"

Now she was pouting. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh since Mr Mason had just decided to walk down the rows of seats as he read from some book. I wasn't paying attention. Alice and I had passed notes for the rest of that class.

Once the bell rang I jumped up gathering my books. Alice chatted with me for a bit for a girl name Jessica dragged me away. I made sure to yell sorry back at Alice and she nodded. I had already promised Jessica I would walk with her to few classes.

Unfortunatly Jessica never let me talk. She was too busy filling me in on who I shouldn't talk to and who was toatally awsome. She even spent five minutes telling me about her boyfriends kissing techniques. Why on earth would I have wanted to know that!?

Anyway after three classes of this I told her I had to talk to Mrs Cope while I actually snuck off to the one place she told me no one ever went to. It was nice sitting in the quiet for awhile. But then I finally had to get to class. I sighed and got up. I'll have to remember to come back here to hide from Jessica every single day.

I smiled at that thought but then as I rounded the corner I smashed into a wall. But then the wall grew arms so..... I guess it wasn't a wall. Anyway what happened was I smashed into some guy that was rounding the corner at the same time as me and we both dropped all our books and I ended up ontop of him with his arms around me. Well at least he was nice enough to try to catch me.

I jumped up quickly and started gathering my books. I refused to meet his gaze in embarrassment. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." I mummbled still not looking at him even though I heard him get up now.

"No problem." He replied in a velvety voice. My heart seemed to lurch at just the sound. After a few minutes I still couldn't find my book. Why is it that it likes to dissapear on me all the time!? Urg! "Is this yours?"

I turned on my heel faster than I would have thought possible and then almost fell. Almost. Standing infront of me had to be the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. Messy bronze colored hair, toned body, perfect facial features, and twinkling emerald green eyes. Yeah definatly the most gorgeous, though I did wish he would take of those glasses so I could see his eyes better. In his hand was my book, Romeo and Juliet.

"Yes! For a minute I thought I had lost it!" I sighed in reliefe and took it from him. "I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"I'm Edward. Are you actually reading that?" He replied and then suddenly his cheeks turned a familar pink and he looked down. I couldn't help it I laughed. Mostly in reliefe.

"At least I won't be the only one who blushes here." I grinned. His gaze snapped back to me.

"Gee thanks." He snapped rolling his eyes. That just made me grin wider. He was really cute.

"Sorry. Well the answer to your question is yes, I am actually reading this, and not for an asignment. It's my favorite book." I answered with a grin. He probably suspected I was only going to read it for an asignment and thought the book was lame. A lot of people seem to think that for some reason.

"Really? I always thought the grafics were a little tame." He replied grinning back at me. Okay that hit a nerve. Has he even read the book?

"You probably don't even understand what any of it means." I snapped turning on my heel to leave. I didn't get along well with people who dissed my book.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." Edward's velvet voice spoke out behind me and I froze. It was a well known line but most guys actually need the book to remember it. Maybe he just has a good memory? No bady remembrs the part after it anyway. I turned to smirk at him when he paused. He didn't know the rest.

"Most people that have actually heard of the book know that line. The play gets drilled into their heads. You'll have to do better than that."

He smirked back at me raising his brow. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love!"

Okay my eyes were wide now. "You know the lines by heart?" I had never met anyone other than me that did.

"I've read that book many times." He admitted sheepishly. I grinned but then the bell rang. I jumped. "I have to get to class. Maybe I'll see you later." _I really hope so. _He grinned and nodded. Maybe he wanted to see me later to. Let's hope so. Before I knew what I was doing I had wrapped my arms around him tightly. He tensed at first and then hugged me back. It really only lasted a second before I had to run to get to class on time.

**_Love it? Hate it? Need to know here!  
Emerald_**


	2. Date or torture?

**Bella's Pov**

Okay, I seriously couldn't get Edward out of my head. And I had enough to deal with. Jessica guilted me into sitting with her at lunch, which made me feel guilty more because right after I agreed Alice asked if I wanted to meet her friends. I told her I couldn't and I visably saw the bounce in her step deflate a bit. She must have actually thought I would make a good friend. In the end I ended up promising that I would sit with her next week seeing as it was Friday, but that just made her think I meant everyday next week, and I willingly agreed. Alice was a lot more fun than Jessica anyway.

So here I am. Sitting at an over crowded lunch table not listening to anyone at all as I admired the lunch room. It was huge! I sighed as soon as I spotted Alice. She was laughing with four other people at a smaller table that just held them. I wish I could go sit with her and her friends. Just then one of Jessica's friends sat next to me cutting off my veiw.

"Hey Bella." He grinned. I grinned back to be nice but I really wished he would just move.

"Hey Mike."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" Mike bit his lip as if he was nervus and that just made me pity him. I sighed internally at what I was about to do.

"Sure Mike. I'll see you tonight?"

His eyes brightened which did make me feel a little better but not much. "I'll pick you up at seven sharp." And then he was gone. But of course after he felt Jessica took his place and started telling me all the details of her first date. I almost groaned. A sudden laugh caught my attention and I glanced behind Jessica to see Alice grinning at me. 'Help me' I mouthed. That just made all of her table laugh. I pouted and Alice visably sighed getting up.

"Hiya Bella!" She cried as soon as she 2 feet behind Jessica. I grinned and jumped up with just as much enthusiasm as her.

"Hiya Alice!"

Okay we were getting weird stares now. Oh well anything to get away from this table. "Did you forget Bella? You promised to sit with me." Alice pouted and instantly I grabbed her arm and headed toward her table apologizing while we tried to hold in our laughter. Mike looked more up set then the rest but I really could care less at that moment.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried once we were out of ear shot wrapping my arms around the little pixi. "Jessica is a nightmare! She never shuts up!" All that did was make them laugh. "I`m so glad you find me amusing."

"Sorry Bella." Alice giggled scooting over so I could sit next to her. "This is Rosalie Hale and her brother Jasper, that big guy beside Rose is my brother Emmett and Rose`s boyfriend, Jasper`s mine, and this is my brother Edward."

Rosalie grinned at me, Jasper nodded and Emmett hugged me tightly. "Welcome to the group Bella."

"Emmett..... can't...... breath!" I gasped which just caused them to laugh again. Once I could breath I was laughing to but when I couldn't breath it was not funny at all.

"Hello again Bella." Edward grinned and my heart fluttered. He was just too beautifull.

"Hi Edward." I smiled back. Alice looked like she was about to get whiplash the way her head whipped back and forth from her brother to me and back again.

"You two have met?" She asked with a spark of something in her eyes.

"Yeah. We literally ran into each other on the way to class." I laughed along with Edward. I spent the rest of the day with Jessica unfortunatly. Alice promised me that if I just payed nice with Jess for one day she'd help me get rid of her by monday. I was confused but more than willing to get rid of Jessica.

I wanted to talk to Edward though. Out of everyone in the school he seemed to be the only who actually read just for the fun of it. But as soon as lunch ended Alice dragged him off with Rosalie close behind them. That confused more than just me. Emmett and Jasper had glanced at each other than at me than back towards the door of the cafeteria, before shrugging and offering to show me the way to my next class. I would have said yes if Jessica hadn't shown up. I think they saw the fear in my eyes though because I could hear their laughter as we left.

I sighed as I made my way back home after my long day. Now I only have 5 hours untill my torture - I mean date.

**Edward's Pov**

"Alice!What the he-"

"Shut up for a minute Edward!" Alice demanded shoving me into the back seat of her yellow porsche. Man that little pixi has some upper arm strength. She slammed the door and then suddenly her and Rosalie were in the front. Before I could even say anything she had started the car and started speeding away from the school.

"Okay it's been a minute. Now what the hell are you doing!?" I yelled buckling my seatbelt before she could kill me. Okay I actually drove faster than her but I had better reflexes.

"I thought we'd go shopping." Alice shrugged. Okay something is definatly up.

"And why pray tell do I have to go?" I hissed. Rose just laughed while Alice shook her head.

"Didn't you hear? Bella's got a date with Mike tonight-"

"WHAT!?"

"Shut up and let me explain Edward!" Alice hissed back at me. I'm sure my whole face was pale now. Paler than usual anyway. Mike wasn't known for being a gentleman. He was known for taking the girls dancing and well, slipping a little something in their drink. No body at the school had dated him in awhile but Bella of course was new.

"Why the hell didn't someone tell her what he was like!"

"SHUT UP!" Both girls yelled at me. I huffed but kept quiet.

"We know you like her so don't say a thing. We're shopping for you. All you really need is some new clothes and then you'll look hot." Rose grinned. It was obvious that she could say that I would look hot easier than my sister could so I let that part go though I still didn't like the sound of this.

"And then what?"

"Then we'll just randomly show up at the same place he happens to take Bella, just incase."

I sighed and slumped in my seat. I knew they were right and since the date was tonight we really didn't have much time. That didn't mean I liked this though. Suddenly the car parked and Alice dragged me into the mall.

Her and Rose pulled out so much clothes and piled them in my arms that I couldn't even see. They expected me to try all this on?

"Okay Edward! To the dressing rooms!"

I groaned but tried to find my way to the dressing rooms. It wasn't easy. In the end Alice had to yank some of the clothes away so I could see. They pushed me into a change room and tossed me a few outfits to try on first. The first one was regular jeans, that I usually don't wear, and a dark blue polo shirt. I stepped out to show the pixi and the..... well barbie would work but that is kinda mean.

Alice squealed. "You look amazing! Why didn't I think of this before?"

I rolled my eyes. "I probably don't look that different." I grummbled running a hand through my hair like I usually did. Rose sighed and turned me around to look in a full length mirror.

"See! Can you even recognize that guy?" She hissed jabbing her finger at the mirror. My jaw dropped. I couldn't recognize myself. The outfit fit me perfectly showing off the muscles I had mostly his under sweaters. Then suddenly Alice jumped on my back grabbing my glasses. Now I really couldn't recognize myself. I actually looked..... good. Wow that's a change.

Alice forced me to try on outfit after outfit and then before I knew it, it was 5 o'clock.

"We have to get home now!" Alice chirped hurrying towards the register. I don't even want to think of the amount of money they had spent. Finally once we got home Alice and Rose took all the bags and ran up to my room. I pretty much fell onto the couch exusted. Jasper looked at me confused since Emmett was too busy playing video games.

"They decided it was time I got a new ward robe." I grummbled and he laughed.

"Where's your glasses?" My mom asked walking into the room with a tray of sandwidges. I took one greedily before answering.

"Alice thought they looked stupid. I really only need them for reading anyway." I sighed. Mom laughed and then set the tray down. After she left Emmett jumped up eating half of them. Jeez, he could slow down.

"Emmett, try chewing. You know... instead of inhaling." Jasper hinted grabbing one of the last sandwidges. Emmett growled which caused Jasper and I to start laughing. He was such an idiot sometimes.

"You're just jealous there's never any food left for your tiny little stomache." Emmett snapped back as soon as he finished chewing. Excuse me, I meant inhaling.

"Yeah, that is _exactly_ why I'm disgusted. Mhmm." Jasper nodded. I bit my lip but after a bout two seconds I was laughing. That is untill Alice ran down the stairs with three almost identical outfits. Three pairs of dark wash jeans, and three dress shirts. The only difference was the colors. One was blue, one was green, and one was red. I glanced at my brothers than back at Alice.

"Edward blue, Jasper green, Emmett red. Now go change!" She shouted tossing each of us the right out fit. Honestly she could be one scary little pixi so of course we ran up the stairs and changed before she could threaten us. Not joking there.

When we got down Rose was wearing a red dress that reached mid thigh, and a pair of black high heels, and Alice was wearing a green one just like it with silver high heels. I rolled my eyes. She always wanted the couples to match, but that doesn't make sense. Why would she demand I wear blue? Why couldn't I just wear black or something? Oh well.

"Ok boys we better hurry if we want to get there in time to ruin Bella's date with Mike." Alice stated as she reaplied her lip gloss like the pro she is.

"WHAT!?" Emmett and Jasper yelled at the exact same time.

"Yeah, that's what I said." I nodded leaning against the door fram spinning my keys around my finger. "We are so taking my car!" I yelled suddenly and then dashed out the door. I heard Alice humph but follow me out. We had agreed that only one car should be used after all.


	3. Meet Jacob

**Bella's Pov**

I sighed for what must have been the millionth time. Mike had taken me dancing, only problem was I couldn't dance. I did dance with him once but his hands went a little too far south for my liking. Mike had gone to get me a drink now. I just hope he get's back soon, I'm really thirsty.

"Hey is that Bella?" A familiar voice sounded from behind me. I turned around only to squeal in delight and run over to him.

"Jake! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I live in this area Bella. I should be asking you that question." He grinned pulling me back towards the table I had just abandonned.

"I moved in with Charlie you dope." I smacked the back of his head and he pouted.

"What was that for Bellsie?"

"Cause you were being a dope." I stated crossing my arms. He imitated me untill we both burst out laughing at our idioticness. "So why are you really here?"

"Trying to find a date. It's harder than it looks to find one ya know." He sighed. I laughed and puched his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah right. No bady can resist the charm of Jacob Black."

"Damn right!"

And then we started laughing histarically again. Man, I missed Jacob. He is sort of an idiot though.

"Soooo Bella. Why are _you_ really here?"

"Date." I sighed.

"I'll take it he's not a good one?"

"I wouldn't recomend him." I shrugged but shut my mouth since I could see Mike heading towards us with my coke.

"Here you are Bella." He grinned. I thanked him and set it on the table. I would drink it after he spazzed out. "Sooooo who's your friend?"

Before I could answer Jacob shot his hand out. "Jacob Black. Black Jacob. I'm Bella's bestest friend."

Okay it is a good thing I didn't take a drink or I would have choked on it. I can't believe he said that! He sounded like Tigger for god sakes.

"Jake stop talking like Tigger you moron!" I smacked him again but Mike was laughing. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"T I double G ER! TTYN!" **_(PLEASE NOTE THAT THE G IS ONLY THE SOUND OF A G. LIKE HOW TIGGER SAYS IT.)_**

I groaned. "I guess that's not so bad."

Just then he placed his hands on his stomache. "I've got a rumbly in my tumbly."

"That's Pooh you dork." I sighed smacking my head on the table while they were being idiots. Honestly I thought Mike was going to die from laughing so hard....... wait, that would be a good thing. Hmmm. My drink falling to the floor broke me from my thoughts. Mike jumped up right away.

"Sorry! I'll go get another one." He said quickly before running off. I sighed and placed my face in my hands. Suddenly Jacob whistled under his breath so only I could hear.

"That is one fine hunk of meat right there." He whispered to me. I had a feeling he didn't mean Mike so I looked up. Oh, incase you didn't realize, Jake is gay. Yeah, I know. I looked where Jacob was looking and my breath caught. Edward was leaning against the counter watching the crowd, but it didn't look like Edward. He was wearing a blue dress shirt that was tight enough to show off his muscles and a pair of dark wash jeans that were actually staying on. Not like the jeans a lot of the other guys here were wearing. Most of them were past their hips.

He wasn't wearing his glasses either and his hair looked messier. God he looked amazing. Then suddenly Jasper appeared at his side, and a few seconds later Emmett was there as well. I almost laughed. They were wearing the exact same thing in different colors. Jacob whistled again.

"3 fine pieces of meat."

Okay that did it. I started laughing hystarically and of course they looked over to me. It just made me laugh harder when they grinned at the same time and came to sit at my table.

"Hiya Bella." Emmett greeted. Sitting down right across from me, Edward sat next to me and Jasper sat next to Emmett. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Ummmmm, what's with the outfits?" I giggled.

"Alice." They answered once again at the exact same time.

"Who's this?" Edward asked nodding at Jacob who had been staring at him for a few minutes now. He seemed to be in a daze.

"Jacob your drooling." I comented casually and he jumped. Edward's ears turned pink while Emmett and Jasper started laughing hystarically. Well I would too if wasn't so use to Jacob. Infact right at that second he shot out his hand eagerly like he had with Mike before.

"Jacob Black."

Edward looked a little uncomfortable but he shook Jacob's hand hesitantly. "Edward Cullen."

"That's a nice name."

Edward pulled his hand back after that and Jasper and Emmett started laughing again. This time I joined in. Right then Alice and Rose showed up. "There you are!" Alice shouted before she hit Jasper's head. Rosalie hit Emmett in the back of his head. Edward looked a little smug so I smacked his.

"What was that for?" He whined after the round of laughter had subsided.

"You looked a little too smug." I shrugged. There were no seats left so Alice and Rose sat on Jasper and Emmett, not that they minded. But then Mike came back.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" He asked. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Not gonna happen!"

Now he looked disappointed but I didn't care. Jacob got up and offered his seat thankfully so Mike sat there. But then he grabbed another chair and forced it inbetween Edward and Jasper. Edward looked really uncomfortable now. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

Jacob leaned forward so his elbows were on the table and then rested his chin on his hands looking at Edward. Alice and Rosalie looked really confused. I grabbed a pen and a napkin and wrote them a note. **Jacob is gay and has the hots for Edward**

As soon as they read it they broke out laughing. But they stopped quickly probably wondering what Jacob was going to say since he was obviously going to say something. Edward was starting to look really, really uncomfortable.

**Edward's Pov**

Well this is awkward. Jacob was staring at me with what could only be placed as longing, and it really freaked me out. On the other hand Bella looks friggen amazing in her dark blue dress. I wonder if Alice knew what color she was going to wear? Most likely.

"So Edward," Jacob began practically purring. I shuddered while everyone else snickered. "You have very nice eyes."

"Umm, thanks?" I replied inching my chair closer to Bella. He did the same.

"Do you work out?"

"Yeah." I scooted even closer to Bella as my family snickered. Bella looked concerned and Mike looked like he didn't give a shit. Jacob edged closer and I'm ashamed to say that I actually fell out of the chair. Unfortunatly what happened was I fell onto Bella and we both fell onto the floor along with what looked like a coke. Probaby a good thing we knocked that to the ground.

"Crap! Sorry Bella." I jumped up offering her my hand. She took it and brushed herself off while she laughed.

"It's fine. All I need now is another coke."

"I'll get you another one." Mike jumped up a little too eager. Not going to happen.

"No I knocked it down I'll get her one." I grinned and then before he could say anything I turned on my heel and walked to the counter. Right before I was out of ear shot I heard Jacob sigh.

"Such a gentleman."

I am really going to have to do something about that. I bought a full round of cokes and gave one to everyone. Mike glared at me but I ignored him. Being polite was who I was. "Thank you Edward." Bella smiled, I grinned back.

For about an hour after that Jacob shamelessly tried to flirt with me. Everytime he did I got more and more uncomfortable.

"What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Uh, the regular kind?" I replied a little confused.

"Not possible. Your hair is too shiny."

I shuddered and edged even closer to Bella. Surprisingly she grabbed my hand under the table and rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand.

"So Bella would you like to dance?" Mike asked after the hour of his silence. It was rather annoying to hear his voice now. Bella paled.

"Uh, actually I promised I would dance with Edward before we left. And I want to leave soon so..."

Before I knew what she was saying she had pulled me to my feet and started dragging me towards the dance floor. I placed my hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around my neck hurridly. "What was that about?"

"Last time we danced he tried to feel me up. I'm not letting him try again." She shuddered pressing herself closer to me.

"Now you know how I feel. Can you get Jacob to leave me alone?"

"Probably not. I can't blame him though."

"You can't?"

She blushed. "No I can't."

"You look stunning Bella. I would have mentioned it before but I figured that Mike would be pretty angry if I did."

"Oh. You should have mentioned it. Then maybe he'll leave me alone." She sighed. I chuckled. "Why did Alice think you need a makeover? You look amazing but, I think you still looked cute the other way to."

"Alice is devoted to fashion. I really didn't have much of a choice. Don't worry, it's still me." I winked and she giggled.

"You're a good dancer."

"This is nothing!" I laughed. She looked at me curiously but before she could say anything I twirled her and then dipped her. Her arms tightened around my neck as if she was afraid I would drop her.

"Holy shit don't do that!"

that just made me laugh again. "Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?"

"It was a little fun I admit but you scared me!"

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven."

I laughed again. "That was fast." She shrugged and then rested her head on my chest.

"Can you give me a ride tonight. I really don't want to have to ride in a car with Mike after dark."

"Probably a good idea. Of course, but you do know that Alice is going to guilt you into sleeping over right?"

"Fine with me." She sighed. But it didn't dound like a worried sigh. It sounded like a.............. like a satisfied sigh.

**_Love it or hate it!? I need to know this people! Please review.  
Emerald_**


End file.
